Harry Potter y la Peña de Filemón
by Salome Salamander
Summary: AU. Nueva versión de Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal, editada para adaptarla a exigencias de una panda de frikis. Conozcan a Harvey Porter y averiguen como sería Harry si su existencia hubiera sido privilegiada. Disfrutenlo. Recomendado especialmente para aquellos a quienes les guste la ironía.
1. Chapter 1

Esto era un sitio muy bonito llamado Marbella, situado en España, donde vivian unos señores muy simpaticos llamados Davidoff. Estos señores vivian en un hermoso cortijo de lo mas castizo llamado "El Chofer Privado". El señor Victor Davidoff dirigia la sucursal en Marbella del Banco de Depositos de Zurich; era un tipo gordo y orondo como el del anuncio de la Trina sin gas tras meterle el chute de helio que lucia enormes y molestas joyas antiguas de oro. La señora Davidoff era una persona muy estirada que hacia de tonadillera y siempre llevaba un vestido de lunares, unas castañuelas y una peineta. El tiempo que no dedicaba a gritar (lo que ella definia como "mi canto angelical") lo dedicaba a Presumir (con mayuscula) ante sus vecinos de lo ricos que eran. Ademas, tenian un hijo que parecia un globo terraqueo de grasa, al cual, en un alarde de "originalidad", habian decidido llamar David Davidoff (imitando a un famoso llamado Dominguin que fue y le puso al hijo Domingo, como el burro de los Hollister) Bueno, el caso es que estos tipos vivian felices, pero escondian el oscuro secreto de la familia Porter, una hermana de la señora Davidoff con la que se llevaban a muerte...

Hasta que, un lunes por la mañana, los señores Davidoff se disponian a ir al "trabajo". El señor Victor Davidoff se estaba poniendo su leontina mas horrenda y una chistera decimononica muy parecida a la del Tio Gilito mientras la señora Petra Davidoff se dedicaba a reñir a la criada rusa sobre el modo en que habia que cuidar al pequeño David. Los dos subieron al enorme Rolls Royce color crema (comprado a precio de saldo cuando la subasta de las propiedades del empresario Roca*) y bajaron por la colina. Al llegar a una esquina, se encontraron a un gato sentado en un banco y hablando por un telefono movil. -¿Pero que es esto? ¡Ag, que feo!-protesto Petra, disponiendose a bajar del coche con un bate de beisbol para apalear al gato. -¡Dejale, mujer, que no es un gato! Es Minerva Macedonia, la agente del servicio secreto de Jaguars, que esta aqui para localizarnos...-

Tras esta absurda interrupcion, el relato continua... El barrio de los negocios, por otra parte, estaba lleno de gente vestida como los GEO ametrallando los edificios y fantoches disfrazados de personajes de manga, comic y literatura diversos... -¿Pero que narices pasa aquiii?-gritaron los Davidoff.-¡Esto no estaba en el guion!- Resignados a que en Marbella pasaran cosas raras, el señor Davidoff dejo a su mujer en el teatro y condujo el Rolls al banco, fijandose en una extraña proliferacion de palomas mensajeras... Una vez en su despacho, paso una mañana de lo mas entretenida. Ordeno una transferencia de cien mil millones de euros del Grupo Merril Lynch a sus cuentas en Suiza, arreglo con una delegacion de la mafiya rusa el esconder trescientos cuadros robados en museos de todo el mundo y gestiono con la yakuza japonesa el "lavado" de 156.840.000 yenes* a traves de la empresa fantasma española Llauna S.A.*

Finalmente, salio a comer al Rodilla de enfrente y oyo cuchichear a los GEO sobre unos tales Porter, mientras regresaba con su bocaidllo de mierda... -Si, han sido los Porter. -En especial su hijo Harvey...Fue el. "¡Merde alors au secuors!" maldijo Victor "Si lo se, no me meto en esta historia..."

Mas tarde, el señor Davidoff recogio a su mujer en el teatro y fueron a su casa,

-A verr... Se supone que ahora tenemos que conversar sobre los Porter y darles tiempo a que los del Jaguars nos traigan a su hijo y...-estaba leyendo la señora Davidoff en un ejemplar de Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal.  
-A ver, que no se puede desvelar todo al pricnipio de la película.-se quejó su marido.  
-¡A ver, que no te enteras de nada!-tercio la Davidoff.-¡Se supone que esto es un libro llamado "Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal", pero una puta sin nada mejor que hacer ha decidido parodiarlo ridiculamente escribiendo toda esta sarta de chorradas! -Si ya lo digo yo Guionista = Fumeta.- -Que sabias palabras...- Los Davidoff entraron en casa y Minerva Macedonia se quedo mas sola que la una en la calle, disfrazada de gato y muerta de asco...

A las cinco horas, mientras los Davidoff veian un anuncio sobre una gran proliferacion de palomas mensajeras y el repentino e inexplicable colapso de la telefonia movil ("¡¿Pero cuando coño empieza el Gran Hermano, mecaguen los muertos?!" decian) aparecio por la calle un tipo de barba blanca y aire de chiflado subido sobre unos zancos de equilibrista. Este esperpento se llamaba Angustius Dumpeltor y era celebre por quejarse de todo y estar loco. Tan pronto entro en la calle, miro alrdedor, rebusco en su ropa y saco una Heckler & Koch de trece tiros con recamara y silenciador. A continuacion, procedio a reventar las bombillas de las farolas a balazos hasta que se hizo la oscuridad. Entonces, y no antes, se quito los zancos y se sento en el tejado de "El Chofer Privado". Al momento se le acerco el gato y se quito el disfraz, descubriendo a una mujer con aire alegre. -No es justo.-se quejo Angustius llorando.-Minerva me ha asustado.- -Calmese, señor.-dijo esta.-Todo ha salido bien... -Todo noooooooo. Mi fenix de peluche sigue roto.- -¡Solo es un peluche! Ocupemonos mas bien de este asunto, yo cosere a Fawkes llegado el momento.- -Sigh...Harvey Porter deberia haber llegado ya.- -¿A quien se lo ha confiado? -A Ibn-Haggid, buaaaaa, ¿quien me podara los rosaleeees? -Tranquilo, señor; Ibn-Haggid es un ser de lo mas responsable...-

-¡ALA ME GUARDE Y EL PROFETA ME ACOJA EN SU SENO!-grito alguien desde el cielo.

-...o quiza no.-´ En ese preciso instante, una enorme Triumph TR-Co roja de 1936 que echaba fuego por los tubos de escape, cayo con estrepito del cielo reduciendo a un monton de chatarra el Rolls de los Davidoff. El golpe hizo saltar la alarma... -¡MI COCHE!-grito Victor Davidoff asomandose a la ventana con su mujer. -¡Buaaaaah! ¿Ahora de que presumireeeee?-gemia esta. -¡A dormir la mona a otro sitio, borrachos!-replico el vecino de enfrente. -¡A callar, imbecil!-dijo Danpeltor.-¡Usted no pinta nada en esta novela! Los de las casa cerraron las ventanas y los tres valientes se quedaron solos... -¡Esto no estaba en el guion!-protesto Ibn-Haggid arreglandose la chilaba azul.-¡Y nunca mas le pedire una moto a ese mecanico chalado de Negro Constelacion Sirio! ¿Os podeis creer que le ha puesto keroseno en vez de gasolina para reducir costes...? -Haggid, callate.-ordeno Angustius.-¿Le has traido o se te cayo por el camino? -No, aqui esta.-dijo sacando un bulto humedo de la tunica.-¡Que Ala le llene las tripas de escorpiones! ¿Pues no se me ha meado encima el muy...? -¿Por que quiere dejarlo con esta familia? ¿Son parientes? -No, pero no pienso pagarle el orfanato ni aunque fuese mi hijo.-dijo Dampeltor.-Es mucho mas comodo dejarselo a estos.-metio el bulto-bebe en el buzon americano de los Davidoff y se puso los zancos.-Y ahora, con la satisfaccion del deber cumplido, vamonos de parranda.- -¡SIIIII!-dijeron los otros tres. -¿No tenias que devolverle la moto al Negro? -¡Que le jodan! A lo mejor les gusta a esa familia de gilis famosos...- 


	2. Chapter 2

DIEZ U ONCE AÑOS DESPUES (mes arriba, mes abajo)

En aquel tiempo, "El Chofer Privado" habia sufrido muchos cambios, pero otros aspectos seguian como siempre. Por ejemplo, la casa en si era mucho mas grande: ahora contaba con helipuerto (donde habia un enorme Iroquois yanqui), piscina climatizada, sauna privada y una plaza de toros. Ademas, la casa de enfrente habia sido sustituida por un castillo normando traido piedra a piedra desde Gales que contaba con un volcan hawaiano en la azotea a modo de decoracion y al final de la calle habian instalado una replica de la Casa Blanca. Las farolas habian sido reemplazadas por fluorescentes barroquizantes con forma de dragon y las señales cambiadas por unas originales de Nueva York... en suma, aquello se habia convertido en el Bulevar del Mal Gusto Y la Horterez En cambio, los camiones de Hay Verdura seguian frente a las casas, como siempre; en el jardin Davidoff ahora habia un Hummer Limusina negro, una Triumph roja de epoca y un monton de chatarra que en tiempos habia sido un Rolls Royce. En la casa, los muebles habian sido sustituidos por otros del "nouvelle design" y en todas partes habia fotos de un niño muy feo muy feo de pelo rubio y ojos azules. Sin embargo, Harvey Porter vivia en aquella casa; imaginaros a Harry Potter vestido con ropas de lujo y bien alimentado y todo eso y sabreis como es, que a mi no me apetece describirlo. Bueno, el caso es que aquel dia el tal Harvey se levanto excepcionalmente temprano; solo eran las once de la mañana. Arrastrando los pies con cara de sueño, salio de su ENORME cama con dosel y se dirigio al baño pasando por encima de una pila de juguetes. Por el camino, alcanzo a oir a tia Petra gorgoritear: -¡AYYY, MIII GIIITAAANAAAA MIII GIIITAAAANAAAAA MIIIIII GIIIITAAAANAAAAAA, AYYYYY, MIIIII GIIIIITAAAAAAANAAAAAAA...! "Que mal canta, por Diosss" penso el entrando en el baño. Su primo David ya estaba alli. -¡Fuera!-exigio Harvey. -¡Y un jamon!-replico David escupiendo pasta de dientes.-¡Yo llegue primero! -¡CUÑAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, FUERAAAAAAAAA! -¡YYYY-SOYYYY-RE-BER-DEEEEE! Aparecio Niki, la criada rusa; una mujer morena con aspecto cansado y uniforme de criada del s. XIX que le sentaba como un tiro (un capricho del señor Davidoff, partidaroio ferviente de las formas victorianas. Como el decia "Todo lo que sea de origen ingles o estadounidense es bueno") -Señoritos, por favor.-les pidio.-Calmense.- Al instante, Harvey y David olvidaron su pelea y rodearon a Niki untandola con pasta dentifrica. Ella chillo e intento defenderse, pero David procedio a atarla con una cuerda al inodoro mientras Harvey sacaba su movil ultimisimo modelo con camara de video y lo grababa todo entre risas. -¡Chicos!-llamo la señora Davidoff.-¡Dejjad de jugar con la criada y bajad a desayunar!.- -¡Vale!-dijeron ellos; tras amordazar a la criada, se fueron de alli cerrando la puerta con llave y apagando la luz. -¿Que hay de desayuno?-chillaron entranfdo en el enorme comedor. -Un desayuno ligerito: tostadas, huevos, beicon, leche, zumo, horchata, galletas, chocolate, pastel de carne, pastas y por supuesto un sandwich.-dijo el señor Davidoff.-Por cierto, os recuerdo que hoy vamos al zoo y hemos avisado a los reporteros de La Vida En Rosa* para que nos vean, asi que portaos mal para que vuestra madre y tia pueda salir en Third Antenne* contando lo mucho que la haceis sufrir y saquemos otro piquillo de dinero, que lo necesitamos.-  
-¡BIEEEEEENNN!- -Tio, ¿puedo insultar a los de la tele? -Por supuesto.- -¡Yupiiiiiii! Se tomaron el modesto desayuno y, tras ponerse unos trapitos decentes, salieron hacia el Hummer y condujeron hacia el zoo. Por el camino, Harvey y David se divirtieron sacandole la lengua a los transeuntes y quitandole los sombreros a la gente con una pistola de arpones de la tia Petra. Por supuesto, era un martes por la mañana, en mayo, pero como sabe todo el mundo los famosos no van al colegio... Llegaron al zoo. Una vez alli, se encontraron con Pedro el Puerco, el amigo favorito de los dos (hijo de famoso, por supuesto. Su padre toreaba cerdos) y los reporteros de Hay Verdura, La Vida En Rosa y revistas de prestigio como Bulevar Hortera; Quincenita; Rumore; Oh, la la; ¿Que Coño Dices?. Juntos, los tres se divertian sembrando el terror en el barrio; compraban todas las existencias de los chinos y luego las revendian a los niños por el triple de precio; tiraban piedras a todo ser viviente que viesen, habian desterrado a todos los mendigos de Marbella a fuerza de molestarles y se emborrachaban y mantenian sexo gay entre ellos ante los camaras de la tele, quienes por supuesto no emitian las imagenes... En fin, el caso es que estos tres elementos entraron en el zoo y de inmediato empezaron a liarla. Lo primero que hicieron fue ir a ver al gorila, pero como estaba echando la siesta, se pusieron a tirarle piedras hasta que se desperto y empezo a rugir. -Que feo eres, tio.-dijo Harvey.-Tiremosle una foto.- -Buena idea.-dijo David.-¡Eh, idiota! ¡Mono estupido! ¡Ven aca, gilipollas!- El mono no les hizo ni caso y se fueron decepcionados. Mas tarde, Pedro se dedico a torear a las cabras en el Zoo infantil; el entusiasmo de los niños pequeños que habia alli duro el tiempo que tardaron Harvey y David en torearles y/o montarles a ellos armados con palos de la cerca del gallinero. Por fin llego la hora de comer; se presentaron en el restaurante del zoo y, sin mas, se sirvieron de los platos de los alli presentes. -¡Ladrones!-protestaron ellos. -¿Ladrona YO, Isabelina Panymoja?-dijo esta, ofendida.-¡Oigh, que descocoooo! ¡Que me da el telele, que me daaaaa! ¡Las saleeeees!-empezo a chillar, apegar saltos y a estirarse de los pelos... -¡Por favor, señor Salomé, haga que acabe este calvario!-me suplico (o sea, le dijo al autor, que soy yo) el director del zoo.-¡Por favoooor! Vale, pero extenderas el Culto Saphirasan a la Madre Dragona. -Lo que sea.- Muy bien. Toda la familia Davidoff y los de la tele aparecieron de un modo misterioso (en el que la autora no tiene casi nada que ver) de vuelta a la casa por la mañana. El director del zoo, por alguna razon que solo conce el, se inscribio en el Culto Saphirasan y la ultima vez que se le vio estaba vestido de azul con una camisita y un canesu repartiendo octavillas de la religion en el Passeig de Garaça barcelones...

*guiños a: El Programa De Ana Rosa, Antena 3, Bulevar 21, Smana, Cuore, Hola, ¿Que Me Dices? "nouvelle design": Nombre despectivo para aludir al diseño "moderno", que crea unos muebles que parecen sacados de un museo de arte abstracto.  
_

Tras esta gilipollez del zoo, los Davidoff decidieron ir a la plaza de toros privada a ver torear a Paquitin*, uno de los toreros mas famosos del mundo conocido incluyendo Parla. En cualquier caso, Paquitin empezo a agitar la capa ente el toro, pero este, en lugar de embestir, saco un ejemplar de ¡Que mundo!* y se puso a hacer el Sudoku del final. -¡Me aburro!-gimio Pedro. -¡Cuñaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-tercio Harvey. -¡Apokao!-chillo David. -¡AYYYY AYYYYY MIIIII GIIIITAAAAANAAAAA MIIIIIII GIIIIITAAAAAAANAAAAA!-se puso a cantar la señora Davidoff. -¡Señora, no grazne, que va a llover!-protesto el toro. -¡Eh, el toro habla!-dijeron Harvey, David, el señor Davidoff y Pedro. -¡¿COMO SE ATREVE A LLAMAR A MI CANTO ANGELICAL GRAZNIDO?!-protestaba la Davidoff, discutiendo con el torero. -¡A dormir, señora!-contesto este. -¡Esta despedido! -¡Que la den!- -Eso, eso.-dijo el toro. -¿Hablas?-le pregunto Harvey sacando el movil para grabarlo. -¿A ti que te parece, gilipollas? -¡Con mi primo no te metes!-grito David. -¡MUUUUUUUUUUU!-El toro embistio el burladero, salto las gradas y empezo a perseguir a David. -¡Mami, socorro! ¡Mami, ayuda!-gemia este.-¡NOOOOOO! -¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!.-d ecia el toro. -¡Toma tu banderillas!-dijeron Harvey y Pedro disparandole todo un cargador de la pistola que habia bajo los asientos. El toro, en vez de morir, se tiro desde lo alto de la plaza. -¡Bieeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnn!-dijeron todos. -¡Comamos! Asi que se fueron a comer y a Paquitin le dieron por saco.

En proximos capitulos: Harvey Porter empieza a recibir sobres con antrax por correo. La cosa adquiere unos tintes dramaticos cuando un dia abren la ventana y...

Unos cuantos dias mas tarde, empezo el rollo de las cartas...

Harvey y David, como siempre, estaban muy ocupados haciendo gamberradas; en esta ocasion habian secuestrado al chihuahua de la vecina y lo estaban tiñendo de rosa con pintura indeleble. Pedro el Puerco tambien estaba alli, y los camaras de La Vida En Rosa, por supuesto. En esto, llamo el cartero a la puerta... -¡Vamos a darle lo que se merece!-David cogio el avion a control remoto y lo hizo volar y lanzarse sobre el cartero, que echo a correr, tropezo con los reporteros y se fue esparciendo cartas por doquier. -¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-se burlaron ellos bajando a recoger las cartas y doblandolas para ver si habia tarjetas de credito dentro. En esto, Harvey vio un sobre de papel de ese a diez euros la hoja con su nombre en tinta dorada: Harvey Porter, famosillo de medio pelo. Habitacion 37 planta segunda, El Chofer Privado, Marbella, Castilla, Reino de Castilla A modo de remite habian escrito la palabra NADIE y garrapateado un circulo con una pistola pirata y una espada de lo mas esquematicas con una J roja. Lo abrio y salio un polvillo blanco de olor penetrante que se esparcio por el suelo... -¡Antrax! ¡Todos a cubierto! ¡Tia, tiaaaa!-grito metiendose en la casa. -¡Mamaaaaaaaaaa, miedooooo!-dijeron David y Pedro siguiendole. -Llamaremos a la policia.-dijo el señor Davidoff.-¡Somos famosos, que demonios! ¡Tenemos mas derechos que la plebe, por no mencionar el muy superior valor de nuestras vidas!- Asi, mientras la señora Davidoff contaba con todo detalle a los reporteros de Hay Verdura por telefono el susto que se habia llevado, el señor Davidoff intento explicarle a la policia que alguien no solo le habia mandado un sobre con antrax, sino que lo habia firmado como Nadie con todo el descaro del mundo. -Si, señor, por supuesto señor.-decia el poli con tono aburrido mientras leia la Apuesta Hipica.-Nos ocuparemos de ello el mes que viene, y eso con suerte. Estamos muy ocupados...- -¡Soy el marido de Isabelina Panymoja! -¿Ah, que usted es famoso? En ese caso, la cosa cambia. No se preocupe, señor; daremos prioridad absoluta a su caso. Ahora mismo vamos para alli.-dijo con tono absolutamente servil. La policia fue alli, husmeo un poco y casi enseguida se fueron, desalentados. Eso si, les aseguraron que montarian guardia perenne y que no llegarian mas cartas de esas...

Al dia siguiente, el cartero trajo otros seis sobres, todos con antrax. Los Davidoff ni se molestaron en abrirlos; directamente se los dieron a uno de los veinte policias que patrullaban en su casa. Ademas, le pidieron a la criada que tapiase el buzon y llamaron a la revista Bulevar Hortera para contar su sufrimiento.

El jueves, el Hummer limusina aparecio repleto de cartas. Los de la policia empezaron a hacer llamadas a todos sus confidentes, a L, a la SPK, al Cuartel de Investigaciones Japones, la Interpol, la CIA, la NSA, el FBI, la Seccion Cuatro de Japon, el MOSSAD israeli, la GIPN francesa, la DGSE, la DEA, la Ertzaintza y la Guardia Civil por si existia una organizacion que se dedicase a enviar sobres con antrax. Davidoff se metio en un pleito con la Hummer por su escasa seguridad mientras la criada quemaba los sobres en el jardin como si fuesen rastrojos.

El viernes, El Chofer Privado habia sido aislado en un control de seguridad que no se ve ni en el muro Israel-Palestina; la calle estaba tomada por los tanques del ejercito, los tejados estaban plagados de francotiradores, los guardias civiles recorrian la zona rifle en mano y ademas habia cinco o seis helicopteros Apache en el aire constantemente . Por si aquello no bastase, habian instalado unas dos mil camaras y registrado a conciencia todas las casas...Pero toidas aquellas medidas de seguridad no impidieron que apareciese un nuevo monton de cartas frente a la puerta de los Davidoff.

El sabado... -¡Eh, autor, ya esta bien!-dijo Harvey. Salomé (tamborileanfdo en el teclado con los dedos): ¿Que quieres ahora, pesado? -¡No esperaras que nadie se crea que el repartidor de cartas logra superar todos los controles de seguridad...! Mira, majo, asi es la trama, asi que te aguantas. -¡Pero es que es absurdoooo! Quejate a Rowling, no te digo. Rowling aparecio ante Harvey. -¿Que coño pasa aquí?-grito al ver aquello. -Que eres la peor escritora del mundo. -Vaya, gracias.-Y tan repentinamente como llego, se fue.

Tras esta patetica interrupcion, prosigamos. El sabado, la cosa adquirio un tinte dramatico: la señora Davidoff fue a abrir la ventana y le cayo encima una lluvia de cartas. ¡La casa entera estaba sepultada bajo una montaña de sobres! En vista de aquello, el señor Davidoff enloquecio, robo un coche de la poli, los empaco a todos a bordo y se los llevo al palacio de Rainiero de Monaco, por que asi lo dice la historia. Al menos, esa fue la explicacion que les dio a todos los que se encontro por el camino, incluido el director del zoo, el cual les dio varias octavillas del Culto Saphirasan...  
_ 


End file.
